Various cellular wireless networks include a mechanism by which information can be broadcast to a collection of wireless terminals. This is in contrast to point-to-point services such as Short Messaging Service (SMS) text messaging. The Cell Broadcast Service (CBS) example of a broadcast service implemented, for example, in GSM and UMTS networks.
CBS is used to send emergency alerts within a geographic area, in accordance with the Commercial Mobile Alert System (CMAS) protocol. CBS has also been proposed for use in other applications, such as matchmaking, advertising, and broadcasting information related to various topics such as news, traffic, weather, finance, and the like. Each CBS message contains a message identifier (MID) parameter which identifies the source and type of the message. Wireless terminals can then attempt to receive CBS messages whose MID parameters match those in a configurable search list stored by the terminal. Various other aspects of current CBS implementation are discussed in the document “3rd Generation Partnership Project; Technical Specification Group Core Network and Terminals; Technical Realization of Cell Broadcast Service (CBS) (Release 11),” Serial No. 3GPP TS 23.041 V11.0.0, December 2010, 3GPP Organizational Partners. However, the current CBS implementation is limited in its ability to service different types of broadcast information. For example, many of the MID parameters are currently reserved for emergency or future use.
Therefore there is a need for a method and apparatus for facilitating broadcast communication from a broadcast entity to terminals serviced by a wireless communication network that is not subject to one or more limitations of the prior art.
This background information is provided for the purpose of making known information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present technology. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present technology.